I Love You
by mr1987
Summary: Harriet sees Harm kiss Mac...oh boy...what a mistake that was. Chapter 3 is up and yes I know, it is short, but chapter 4 will be longer, I promise. R&R and I'll have chapter 4 up sooner ;)
1. Default Chapter

Summary: I'm actually writing a story where Harm and Mac end up together.  I hope you like it, please tell me if you do.

9:04 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Not another bad day! Mac thought as she walked into JAG.  Late for work and hope the admiral doesn't notice…raining outside…my uniform is soaked…I'm freezing…I've got too many things to do today…and to add to that, my neck is killing me…and… She wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into Harm.  The only thing that snapped her out of her thoughts was Harm's arms going around her waist, catching her so she didn't fall. God if only he knew how much my heart is racing with his arms around me

"You okay there, marine? You're soaked."

"I'm fine and it's raining, of course I'm soaked!" She answered snottily and stormed off to her office.

Mac's office

knock knock

"Enter!" Mac said in a grouchy, tired voice.  Harm walked in and closed the door behind him.  Mac was focused on the three billion cases she had on her desk.  He stood there for a few minutes until she looked up at him, "Yes, Harm? Do you want something?"

"Yes I want my best friend to be in a better mood, because her bad mood is bringing me down."

"Well I'm sorry I'm bringing you down, but my mood ain't gonna change."

"Alright, Ninja Girl, tell your flyboy what's going on."

She sighed heavily, getting annoyed, "I'm fine."

"No you aren't so tell me before I get it out of you the hard way."

"I doubt you'll be able to do that." She mumbled, thinking he didn't' hear her, but he did.

"I heard that!"

"And your point is?"

"Mac please tell me what's wrong.  I really want to know."

"Oh you wouldn't care about my problems."

"Try me, Sarah." He smiled softly and sat down ready to listen. 

Doesn't he know what he does to me whenever he says my name?

She put her stuff down and rubbed her eyes, "Just about everything that could go wrong today has."

"Not everything has gone wrong."

"What do you mean?"

He reached over the stack of cases and took her hand in his and softly kissed her palm. "I'm still here and you're still my best friend."   
  
The kiss shocked Mac and her skin was tingling, "Thanks, Harm."

"Anytime marine…" he got up from his seat and walked around back her chair, "…I can fix that stiff neck of yours too that you look like you have."

Mac looked up and him, "How?"

He started massaging her shoulders, "Like this.  Just relax and let my fingers do the work." I know somewhere else your fingers can do some work…woah marine, down girl! I know you like the feel of his hands and fingers on you, but slow down! "Wow you're really tensed up, Mac."

"I just think I desperately need a massage.  I haven't had one in a really long time."

"Why don't you come over tonight and we can have dinner and I'll give you a massage."

"Uh…" Say yes marine, just say yes! "…I really have to work on my cases…" Marine! She scolded herself mentally. "…But I need a break so sure, what time?"

"How about 7?"

"7 is perfect.  Oh and Harm?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks.  Just for being here and being my friend."

He smiled softly, "Anytime, Sarah, you know that."

She smiled back at him.  He left her office and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

6:00 Est. time

Mac's apartment

Georgetown, VA

Mac was in her bedroom, picking out something to wear over Harm's for dinner.  She was standing in front of the mirror, looking at the shirt with pants on and thought to herself What am I getting so dressed up for? I'm just going to Harm's for dinner.  Am I trying to impress him? He's my best friend, why am I acting like this…because I'm in love with him. She sighed.  She looked at the clock, instead of checking her internal one, "6:20…enough time to brush my teeth and go." She went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth.  She wiped her mouth and grabbed her purse and left.

7:00 Est. time

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

knock knock

Harm opened the door and gasped at the angel that was in his doorway. "Wow, Mac, you look beautiful."

She walked in when he moved aside, "Wanted to look nice for you." Nice one marine! That was great! She smiled mentally.

"You always look beautiful for me Mac."

She blushed, "Thank you Harm."

He just flashed her his smile and her heart jumped and she tried to control her breathing, "I wanted to apologize for being snotty to you before."

"It's alright, you were having a bad day."

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem.  Now come on and sit down, dinner is ready."

"Don't tell me its Harm's Meatless Meatloaf."

"Of course it is.  I made it just for the sake of you not liking it." He teased.

She slapped his arm playfully, "I'm gonna kill you flyboy."

"_Under_ my dead body!"

"Red light commander!" She said shocked he said that.

"Only if you want it that way!" He grinned.

"Oh my god! Harm, you're on a roll tonight."

"Only cause you're here ninja girl."

He was just blowing her away tonight.  They sat down at the table and ate dinner.

"Wow Harm! That was delicious! Thank you so much."

"Anytime marine."

They both got up and Harm brought the dishes to the sink and cleaned them, "Mac go sit on the couch and I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." She walked to the couch and lay down, making herself comfortable. 

He came over to her and saw her eyes closed.  He teased her, "Don't fall asleep on me." And poked her side and she squirmed and giggled.  He raised his eyebrow, "Is someone ticklish?"

Uh-oh! She thought.

She tried to lie, "No."

He leaned over her, one hand behind her on the couch and one in the front of her and he whispered into her ear, making her heart like a racehorse, "I think you are ticklish." He put his hand against her side and she bit her bottom lip.  He looked at her from the side of her face and grinned, "Are you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe I should find out."

She laughed, "No!"

He tickled her side a little and she laughed, "You are ticklish."

"Ah! Stop! She threw her arm down to protect her side.  He took both of his hands and tickled both her sides.  She started laughing hysterically as she backed into him.  She leaned back against him, "Please…ahahah…stop!"

He stopped, "I knew it!" She just leaned against him, loving the feeling of him behind her.  He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them.  She tensed up a little, "It's okay marine, just relax."

It's hard to relax when you're touching me.

He gently massaged her shoulders alternating between her shoulders and her back.  She was in total heaven and he had no idea.  He sat there for a good 15-20 minutes giving her a massage.  He heard her breaths breaking up a little.  He leaned forward to her ear and whispered softly, "Are you okay?"

 "Yeah.  You're just making me…"

"Making you what Mac?"

"You're making me very we…weak."

"Wow, I really didn't know I had that effect on you."

"Well you do."

He lightly dragged his fingers across the back of her neck and teased her, "Does this do anything?"

"Yes." She breathed.  She turned around on the couch so she was facing him, "Harm, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Mac?"

"There's no easy way to say this, but I'm in love wi…with you.  I've felt that way for a long time.  I was just too afraid you didn't feel…" She was cut off by Harm's lips on hers in a tender sweet kiss, showing all the feelings he had for her he couldn't say out loud.  He was horrible with expressing his feelings especially with Mac.  He pushed her down to the couch so she was lying under him.  He deepened the kiss and she cave in and surrendered.  She put her hands around his neck to pull him to her to deepen it even more.  He leaned into her more.  Mac suddenly broke apart, "Need air."

Harm laughed and started a trail down her neck, but paused to look into her eyes, "I'm in love with you too." He continued to kiss her neck and she gasped as Harm came in contact with her collarbone.  He kept kissing her there and she moaned, "Harm!" He made his way back to her lips and kissed her passionately.  They finally stopped and took a break from kissing for 10 minutes straight.

"So does this mean I have a girlfriend?"

"Well there are a couple of things."

"Okay what are they?"

"First off the Admiral.  Second the regs…"

"Screw that stuff Mac, I just want to be with you."

Mac smiled, "I want to be with you too."

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too…now lets save the talking for later shall we?" She smiled seductively.  He grinned and closed the distance between them in another endless kiss…

Chapter 2 is coming soon…tell me how you like this one and maybe it'll come faster;) hehe


	2. Admirals orders

10:37 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls church, VA

Mac's office

Mac was at her file cabinet and Harm snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek, "Hey cutie!"

"Hey handsome." She turned around in his arms and kissed him quickly and gave him a hug. "I think we should go talk to the admiral about us."

"Yeah." He sighed and took her hand.  They walked into the office part and knocked on the admiral's door.

"Enter!"  They walked in a stood at attention. "At ease.  What do you two need?"

"To talk to you sir." Mac said once they relaxed.

"About?"

"Us, sir.  Me and Harm."

He put his stuff down and looked at them, "What is it?"

"Well…we're sort of…"

"Dating?"

"Um yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well it was kind of obvious, but anyways it's about damn time.  Just don't do anything stupid, I want to keep you two.  That's an order! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir, thank you sir!" They said in unison.

"Dismissed."

"Aye Aye."

They stood at attention again then left.  They made their way to the break room for a cup of coffee.  Mac grabbed a cup and poured a cup of coffee for both of them. "Well that went easy."

"Yeah, too easy."

"But at least it's over."

"Are we gonna tell anyone else or keep it a secret for now?"

"Well I think my mom and dad have a right to know, but other than that do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, I'd really like that."

"Thank that's what we'll do."

"Really? You'd do that just because I want to keep it a secret?"

"Of course.  If you don't want anyone to know yet, then we won't tell anyone.  We can tell our friends when we're ready."

"Thanks, Harm.  There's just too much going on right now to tell them."

"I agree with you, baby."

"Mmm…baby, huh?"

"Yeah, do you like it or not?"

"Yes I like all those names."

"You mean sweetie, sweetheart…" He whispered in her ear, "…cutie, baby, and honey?"

She smiled and looked at him, "Yeah those."

"Well I'll keep them in mind."

She stepped in front of him and ran her hand over his metals on his uniform, "Can you believe we're together?"

"Yeah, why? Is it hard to believe?"

"It doesn't feel real ya know? Like I've been waiting for forever for this to happen and now that it has, it doesn't feel real.  It feels like a dream."

"It's not a dream." He pinched her cheek and she squealed softly.

"Ouch! What'd ya do that for?"

"Told it wasn't a dream." He teased.

"Oh you little!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"But trust me, it's not a dream and I can truly prove it."

She raised her eyebrow, "How?"

"By doing this." He cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss.  She surrendered.  She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist.  They finally broke apart, "Did you feel that?"

"Yes."

"See told you it wasn't a dream." He smiled softly.

"I love you so much Harm and I ain't ever letting you go."

"Oh I am certainly not letting you go any time soon.  We've finally moved up, we're not moving back."

"Oh you got that right, flyboy!"

He then leaned forward to kiss her right as Harriet walked by the break room and saw from the corner of her eye…

The End…or not evil grin…review and see what happens


	3. HarrietNOOO!

11:25 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Harriet walked by the break room and saw Harm lean down to kiss Mac and Harriet walked back and stood, leaning against the counter and whistled. They broke apart and saw Harriet with a bright smile on her face. Harriet backed out of the room, "Harriet don…" But she was gone.

Mac looked back at Harm and he laughed, "So much for not telling our friends. There goes the little squealer!"

"Oh why do I bother trying?" She shook her head and placed it on Harm's chest.

He laughed again and hugged her, "I don't know, sweetie."

She pulled away from Harm a little, immediately wanting to get back in his arms again, "Well let's go stop her before she tells everyone."

"Honey you really think you're going to be able to stop Harriet?"

Mac groaned, "That's true. What am I thinking, it's Harriet we're talking about. There's no stopping her!"

And with that, they both left to go stop Harriet…who were they kidding?!


	4. Superbowl tickets

Mac was making something at the counter and Harm went into the fridge to get something to eat for snack.  He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.  She had a huge smile on her face.

"What are you smiling for?"

"What? I can't smile?" She teased, "I'm in my boyfriends arms, why shouldn't I be smiling?"

"Cute marine, but I know you better than that." He grabbed a bottle of water, "Something is on your mind."

She grinned, "Maybe."

He pulled her closer to him, "What is it, baby?"

"Oh nothing."

"Oh I know it's not nothing."

"You'll find out in due time."

"But I wanna know now." He playfully whined.

"Mmm…" She thought for a second, "Nah!" She tried to go back to the counter, but he wrapped both arms around her and didn't let her escape.

"You better tell me…or else!" He warned playfully with an evil look in his eyes.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I can just get it out of you."

"Oh no ya won't."

"Oh yes I will." He picked her up and laid her on his shoulder.

Mac screamed and laughed at the same time, "Nooo!!"

"Haha." He laughed, "You're not getting away this time."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Oh you'll find out!"

"Oh I'm afraid to." She laughed as he walked to the couch.  He poked her side and she laughed, "HARM! I can't block myself when you're carrying me like this."

Harm laughed, "That's the point." He gently but playfully threw her on the couch and pinned her there by putting her arms above her head and holding them down against the pillow, Mac squirming the whole time.

"Don't know why you bother squirming, you're not getting anywhere."

"Harm…no!" She laughed.

"Mac…yes!" He teased back.

"Don't you dare, don't you…" She trailed off as his fingers slowly moved to her sides, finally making contact, "…dare! Hahahahah! Hahahaharm! Stahahahahap!"

"Will you tell me what you're hiding from me?"

"It's a…secrehehehehehehet!" She laughed hysterically.

"Alright, I'll just tickle you until you tell me." Mac just kept laughing, tears running down her face, "Give up yet?"

"Nehehehehever!" She laughed.  He tickled her for a few more seconds and she finally gave in, "Hahaha…okay you win! You win!"

He paused, but she was still laughing, "You'll tell me?"

This time she just giggled a little, "Yes I'll tell you."

He let her arms go that were over her head, "What?"

"I got two super bowl tickets."

"You got two…two su…super bowl tickets?" He could barely speak, he was in so much shock."

"Ye…Yes I got two…two su…super bowl tickets." She teased back.

"How'd you…" He trailed off.  She crocked a finger and pulled him closer and whispered something dirty to Harm in his ear and he blushed, "SARAH MACKENZIE!" He teased playfully, poking her stomach.

She giggled, "Haha! I'm just kidding. I'm just trying to turn you on."

"Well you're doing a pretty good job of it, you're just on a roll aren't you?"

"Only with you."

"Okay that deserves a kiss." He kissed her lips softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart.  Now how did you get the tickets?"

"Well Keeter called me the other day and told me that he had two tickets and he was gonna take one of his friends, but he had to cancel because of something that came up.  So he asked me if I wanted them."

"That's great! Oh my god, this is so awesome Mac!" He picked her up and spun her around.  Mac held onto him for dear life, laughing so hard that tears of happiness were streaming down her face.  She buried her face in his chest and he stopped.  He just held her like that and kissed her hair and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

Mac picked her head up, sensing his seriousness and they made eye contact. He put her on the ground and they leaned together for a kiss.  They met each other halfway in a tender kiss.

"Thank you." He said after they broke the kiss.

"Hey don't thank me, thank Keeter.  He gave them to me."

"Well you accepted them and I'm thanking you for it."

Mac smiled, "You're welcome honey."

"So what seats are they?"

"I don't know.  He didn't tell me.  I have to find out when I get the tickets in a few days."

"When did he send them?"

"Two days ago I think."

"So they should be there in within a few days."

"Oh by the way, I had to tell him that you and me are together."

"Honey, Harriet knows that we're together, everyone is gonna know."

Mac laughed, "Yeah, true.  I just wanted to tell you so you know."

"What'd ya tell him?"

"That we were dating."

"And what'd he say?"

Mac laughed, "The same thing the admiral said, "It's about damn time." She quoted him.

Harm laughed, "Sounds like Keeter!"


End file.
